Anything BUT Unrequited
by mytruecolors
Summary: It all started with a kiss, and that alone would change their lives forever. Wemma spoilers through 1x13, set from both points of view.
1. Unheard Messages

**Note;** Ok, I've written plenty of fanfics but none of them Glee so bear with me!  
This is the story of Emma and Will, and I know there have got to be thousands of these - but this one isn't so predictable.  
Enjoy, reviews are more appreciated than anything, and the second chapter will be up VEERRY soon! (it gets way happier)  
Also, the points of view change from Emma to Will each chapter.

The sound of heels echoed in the silent ballroom, banging in the ears of the only people left. One sat at a table, fingers running through his perfectly gelled hair as he wondered: "What the hell have I done?" The other was the one making the sound as she left the heartbreaking scene, urging herself over and over: "Don't look back, Emma, _don't_ look back."

Emma took a deep, shuddering breath and exited the building, holding up her wedding dress as she quickly increased her speed. Soon she was running, desperately trying to get home as fast as possible. She managed to pull her keys out of some inside pocket in that huge wedding dress, and she climbed into the small car with the thick train nearly constricting her every move. "Ok, just put the keys into the ignition. You've got this." Why was she talking to herself now? With trembling hands, she started the car and recklessly backed out and sped away. Emma drove along the highway, singing along happy tunes to lift her spirits – there was nothing she could do now; Will had lost whatever chance he had with her.

She urged the tears to start flowing, as if that would be some kind of relief for her broken heart, but they wouldn't. Her tear ducts run dry and the love of her life out of the picture, it seemed as though there was nothing left. Emma seemed to set her mind on autopilot as these thoughts ran through her head; before she knew it the car was in her driveway and a hot shower was calling her name. Looking up at her home, a place that should've been her haven, Emma couldn't find any solace that things would lighten up. She dragged her dress along and tried to ignore all the dirt that would soon cover the beautiful white fabric. The only thing that got her through it was the idea of that shower and being scrubbed completely clean.

Emma unlocked the door and ignored her usual routine of entering the house, she needed cleanliness and hand wipes weren't going to cut it at that moment. As she made her way to her room and found nothing was in disarray, she slowly unzipped her wedding dress and stepped out of it. She walked over to glance in the mirror and couldn't ignore the wet mascara trailing down her cheeks and the foundation blurred in different areas. "I'm a mess, no wonder…" Emma trailed off, definitely not needing anything else lowering her mood. Quickly, she made her way to the bathroom and ripped off her matching bra and panties – in a neat way, of course. Emma put them in the hamper and turned on the shower to a temperature only cold enough so that her skin wouldn't burn off…she needed the heat in order to attempt taking her mind of things. The outside world seemed to evaporate as steaming water poured onto her body and she shampooed suds into her hair. Sweet-smelling conditioner worked its magic and she rubbed just a dab of strawberry body wash on her torso, for it calmed her nerves.

Ten minutes passed and a pair of green pajamas made their way onto her, and Emma tried to get Will Schuester out of her mind. She lay down on her soft bed and closed her eyes, but all she saw was his face in the darkness. Sighing, she rolled over and grabbed her phone from the desk. Emma looked at it, wondering whether or not to call him and apologize – but that would be pathetic and unnecessary, for he'd put it perfectly…he _just_ left his wife. She flipped open her phone with another sigh and perked up, the "six missed calls" alert catching her attention. Going through the list, she half-expected it to be a cruel-joke of some sort. One was obviously a telemarketer – unimportant, but the remaining five were from Will, and he'd left three messages. Emma dialed her voicemail and quickly skipped the old ones, desperate to hear his voice. The first began playing in her ears:

"Hey Emma…it's Will, sorry to call but I think I gave you my lesson plan on accident. Um, before you leave on Monday can you just give it to me? Thanks, I - …uh bye."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped, tears finally able to pour out of her reddened eyes. Did he not care, or was he trying to make an excuse? She couldn't think straight, not after all that had happened. Knowing in her heart they weren't important, Emma quickly deleted the other two and curled up into bed. Sleep, sleep…she just needed to _sleep._


	2. Daydreams of Her

**Note;** First of all - I don't own Glee, but I wish I could at least take credit for some of the genius those people have put into it.  
I said chapter two was up really soon ;3  
Sorry the first two chapters were extremely short, but now we're getting to the better, longer stuff - until then, please enjoy.

It was very easy to fake being happy, Will had come to realize. With Terri, he had always loved her and wanted nothing but to spend his life with her, but after glee club started he could find himself getting more and more annoyed with her petty comments. But Emma…no, Emma was absolutely perfect in every way, and he hadn't been able to realize it until she'd slapped him in the face and shown him exactly what he was missing. Will put on a smile and tried to focus on his kids, his Glee club, as they told him their announcements – they'd won sectionals! For a moment he was filled with joy; he knew how much this meant to them.

"Congratulations, guys, you earned this!" He said with a face lit with joy, until he remembered…Emma. They seemed to notice nothing, for they kept talking and told him that they had a performance planned. He nodded and they got into formation, the music beginning to echo throughout the choir room.

_I guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door…_ the words began, but Will had already phased out. He hadn't felt this way since he first met Terri, only at this moment he had the feeling of regret and deep sadness inside him too. What had he done? Her face filled his thoughts, how her eyes would widen at almost everything he said, and that cute little laugh…how could someone ever love the way everything had to be clean for her? Yet he did. _"One blink from you, Will, and I would've been out the door."_ He blinked and then quickly looked at the door, as if that would be enough to get her running through it and into his arms. Suddenly he realized where he was and laughed, trying to make sure they thought he was paying attention. The efforts were in vain, for he just immediately started thinking of her again. Will remembered that day he first saw her in her wedding dress, when he'd been teaching her dance lessons – she looked so beautiful. Then Emma started _singing, _and he'd never heard her sing before…her voice was heavenly, and he could only imagine doing a duet of some sort with her.

Why was he wasting the time he had, listening to his kids sing when he could do that anytime?! Emma was probably on her way out, if she wasn't already gone, and Will wasn't about to let her slip away yet again. Ignoring the questions and looks of confusion, he ran out of the room and hurried down the hall to the office he remembered so well. Lockers and bulletins and all sorts of things passed him by, for all that mattered in that moment was that he find her. He almost passed her office before catching himself on the doorway, looking into the room with a bright smile…  
It was empty.

Will's expression fell and his stomach dropped as thousands of emotions and thoughts began running through his head. He would probably never see her again, and if he did those feelings would be long gone. He had his chance to win her back, to be completely and truly happy with a woman who made him feel great about himself – a woman who was, quite truthfully, his best friend. Will felt a knot forming in his neck and instinctively tried to massage it, making his way back to the choir room with his head down and feet shuffling softly. What now? There was nothing left to do except, go home, he guessed.

He stopped, sighing in defeat at the intersection between the North exit and the choir room. The thought that maybe, just maybe, she would appear somewhere near him entered his mind, and Will looked up to see the love of his life at the end of the hall. _'Oh, God, _please _don't be a cruel trick my mind is playing on me._' He'd never seen her look more beautiful, with a green beret and…a box full of things in her hand. No, no he wasn't going to let her leave. She made eye contact with him and he started walking, no _running _towards her so that he wouldn't lose this last chance. He finally reached her and let out a breath, smiling for real this time. Preventing anything from standing in his way, he grabbed that box and set it gently on the ground, having to use all his willpower not to just hurl it across the room. He returns his gaze to that beautiful face, that _flawless _face.

"Will, what're you -?" Emma began, shaking her head in confusion, but he stopped her with a finger to the lips.

Not wasting another second, Will leaned forward and kissed her. Instantly, everything came together and felt right, as if this should've happened a long time ago. This felt better than kissing Terri; it was absolutely and completely _perfect._ They pulled away and he looked at her, both of their eyes glittering with sheer joy. Emma smiled wide, and then it began to falter slowly. "Will, no, this isn't…" He cut her off again.  
"Emma?"  
"Yes, Will?"  
"Can you just shut up and let me kiss you?"  
She blinked a few times and started smiling, giving him no other choice but to pull her into a tight embrace again. What could he say? That smile was irresistible.  
Yes, everything was finally perfect.


	3. An Almost Encounter

I'm not very proud of this chapter. I'm not used to Glee.  
So far I'm at that very awkward stage where it isn't a relationship...but it's not love either.  
Next chapter will be much better, I promise. Until then, check everyday for updates :)  
Thank you for the** reviews!**

* * *

She was the one to break away, knowing in her heart that something wasn't right there.  
"Will," Emma started, ever so lightly. _'Oh, goodness, I feel light-headed.'_ Shaking away her thoughts, she began again. "Don't you think this is a little fast?"  
"No, Em, I want this more than anything."  
Emma tried to pull away, but found that his arms were wrapped around her. That was unsanitary…yet she couldn't even focus on all the germs his arms may be possessing while his face was still so charismatically close to hers. Will began to speak, taking her out of the trance. "Let's go somewhere and talk about this, obviously I don't have a place right now…we can go sit in the lunchroom, or –"  
"Um, we can go back to my house." She interrupted breathlessly.

Will nodded, and Emma let out a sigh of loss when he let go of her. She picked up her boxful of things and attempted to recollect herself, but it was impossible with the weight of that kiss on her mind.

"So, what's your plan for the Glee club?" She began, desperately trying to get some of the tension to go away.  
"Oh, well we're going to figure out a setlist for regionals, and we'll be sure Sue doesn't get it this time." He said, slowly releasing the stress. "I'm really proud of them, though."  
"Good, that's good." She said, taking a deep breath. As they reached her car, Emma pulled a hand-wipe out of the box and wiped down the car handle, trying to juggle everything else at the same time.

"Here, let me help you." Will grabbed the box and set it in the backseat. She smiled in thanks and opened the door, trying to get home as quickly as possible so this feeling would be gone. The feeling of shame and pure bliss at the same time wasn't something that should be mixed, just like dirt and rubber gloves. The engine roared to life as she put the keys in the ignition, yet soon Will's voice was interrupting her thoughts again.  
"Em, are you ok?" It was thick with sincerity, but that didn't make a difference.

No, no she wasn't 'ok.' How could she be okay with her dream man sitting in the front seat of her car, yet it was the one time she didn't want it. _'Just breathe, Emma, it's going to be alright.'_ This was a situation that could be handled delicately. "I-I'd just like to get home, Will, I'm sorry for being so cold." He opened his mouth to say something else, but quickly decided against it. The rest of the car ride was left in silence.

Soon Emma pulled into the familiar zone that was her driveway, and she immediately began feeling a little self-conscious. Will Schuester was about to enter her home, not even Ken had been allowed to do that – germs are hazardous. What would he think? He'd probably run for the hills at how clean it was, or when he realized she wasn't the special girl he thought he wanted. They stepped out of the car and she sighed, walking up to the door with her box in hand. "Will, I just don't think this is something you should rush into. I mean, you said so yourself – you _just _left your wife." Why was she pushing him away? Wasn't this exactly what she'd wanted for all the years she'd known him? But not like this, not so quick that mistakes would be made and friendships would be ruined. It also didn't help that she remained in utter disbelief.

They entered the house and she immediately set into her normal routine, checking to see the house was orderly. All was good and clean as she'd left it. The sink, however, that needed cleaning! Emma swiftly grabbed her rubber gloves, soap, and a clean washcloth to set to the work she had to do. Scrubbing, yes, if the sink was clean maybe everything would fix itself. She lathered up a ton of bubbles within the warm water and began cleaning away every stain, anything that could potentially have germs.

Will began to think of how to respond to her comment, at the same time scanning her quaint little townhouse to see where she spent her nights and weekends. Her personality was reflected in everything, from the curtains to the armrests. There were girly things such as flowers, and everything was completely tidy. To the normal eye, the cleanliness would've freaked them out, but Will saw everything differently. This was his Emma, the love of his life and how he would always accept her – but she didn't know that. "You would never be as cruel as Terri." Will walked forward, grabbing Emma's hands – er, rubber gloves. "I wouldn't rush into it if I didn't know this was right."  
A small gasp escaped her lips as he touched her again. She'd wanted this for years and had never been able to do anything about it, but now she had the chance and was going to ruin it. No longer did she have to settle for someone else; the man she wanted was right here.  
"Oh, Will." His lips crashed into hers and she jumped a little in surprise, but returned the action no less. Emma's heart leapt and she smiled, not wanting to let go of him. Soon she was unwillingly being led to the bedroom, and she couldn't even notice their destination with how giddy she felt. Secretly, she thanked the heavens that his tongue hadn't squirmed its way into her mouth, for that may have been one level of germs she just couldn't handle. Suddenly she found the cougar in her had begun to take his shirt off; she wanted the privilege of seeing his perfect chest. His hands found the buttons on her blouse. Suddenly he pulled away just a little, to where his forehead was almost resting on hers. Their breathing was hot on each other's faces, and it seemed he was about to lean in once more when –

"No, I'm not going to do this. I'm not going to let myself ruin everything with you in a heartbeat." He said, flying up off the bed and hitting the wall in frustration.  
Emma looked down and realized in a jolt that she was half-dressed, and quickly she began buttoning her shirt. When had that happened?! …Had they almost had _sex?_ She looked back up at Will, who was pacing the room running his hands through his hair.  
"Will, we can handle this professionally…we're adults here." How was she remaining so calm?  
"Let's go on a date, a real date. How about dinner and a movie? We can do this old-fashioned." Will was being desperate now, trying to save it before she kicked him out for his behavior.  
"That sounds…uncleanly."  
"Then we'll go to your favorite restaurant, that one on 5th Avenue with the all organic food…and then we can rent a movie and come back here, it'll be perfect!" He sounded urgent.  
She contemplated, finding no way around the idea. Even she had to admit, it did sound wonderful. "Ok, we have a date."


	4. Change of Plans

I'm terribly sorry that certain parts of this chapter are going to seem rushed, but it's a really long one.  
While writing this, the original plan was _actually_ a dinner and a movie.  
And I randomly decided to completely change my mind just as I was writing that 3rd paragraph.  
Sorry for disconnected ideas, or any other crap you find.  
Please don't hate me!  
But if you do, write a review about it? ;)

* * *

Will looked at himself in the mirror, desperately trying to find the appropriate attire. Was it formal enough for a tie? Casual enough for a t-shirt? He kept changing and was beginning to contemplate calling Emma to ask what she was wearing…and now he was acting gay, fantastic! "I'm going out of my mind, I just need to relax…act like she's still just my friend." He said to himself, feeling as though he would ruin everything tonight. The love of his life had one foot out the door, and they hadn't even gone on the date yet. Was this how Terri felt? He could almost understand why his ex-wife felt so desperate to make sure he stayed with her, but not enough to fake a pregnancy and attempt to fool his spouse. _That _was insanity. Will took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "Hey, Emma, you look beautiful tonight…should we go?" He said to the mirror, faking a smile for a second before turning it into a frown. Shaking his head, he groaned to himself. "No, no, that's stupid." Glancing at his watch, Will quickly realized that he was going to be late. He put on one sprits of cologne and grabbed a little pocket-sized hand sanitizer he'd found, assuring that he'd be clean enough for his Emma.

The doorbell rang and Will tried to calm himself, adjusting the tie he'd finally decided to wear. _'It's all going to be alright, you'll do fine.'_ Emma came to the door and smiled shyly at him, but he didn't even notice. He'd never noticed how…_stunning _she was. Suddenly her big, doe-like eyes and the way her hair was styled so that it flared out slightly were so much more than what they appeared.  
"Wow, you look beautiful." His voice came in out a rasp, and he coughed to cover it up.  
"Thank you, Will."  
Silence.  
This was extremely awkward.  
They both started speaking at the same time, and Will smiled. "You go first."  
She shook her head, and he bit his lip, forgetting what he was going to say. "Why don't we go? I'm not sure if you'd like riding in my car though."  
"Oh, no, I'm not exactly sure how well I'd handle that potential amount of…germs, no offense." Emma stated softly, hoping she wasn't being rude.  
"It's no problem, we'll just take your car and um – yes, who should drive?"  
"I wouldn't mind if you wanted to, Will." He loved the way she said his name, so softly and delicately unlike Terri's way of shrieking it.  
"I think I should remain some level of chivalry. Shall we go, m'lady?" Will said, raising his eyebrows and bowing as if he were sophisticated…oh, _God_, what was he doing?!  
She giggled and handed him her keys, but still he knew they'd have to be disinfected later. Will silently thanked himself for remembering the hand sanitizer, it would surely prove to be helpful.

They arrived at the restaurant and hastily climbed out of the car, silent just as the car ride had been. _'God, I feel like we're a divorced couple.'_ Will opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it in fear of saying something dim-witted. They were best friends before all this started, completely comfortable around each other…at least that's how he always was, maybe she was different. Opening the door for her, Emma smiled in thanks and walked inside.  
"Reservations for Schuester." He said to the hostess, and she looked dazed for a minute before nodding and grabbing two menus.  
"Right this way, Mr. and Mrs. Schuester."  
'_Damn it, a fine way to start a date.'_ He said sarcastically in his head. Emma seemed not to notice the hostess' mistake and she smiled again, but looked back at her feet while she walked. _'I have to fix this, how can I make this more relaxed?'_ Awful curse words almost escaped his mouth as he realized that he did have one completely insane option that might work, or it might send her running for the hills.  
"Wait, Emma," He started, grabbing her hand and then rapidly letting go, afraid he would give her germs. Silently waving the hostess onward, Will looked at Emma and continued. "I have a better idea, trust me it'll be way better than dinner and some crappy movie we don't really want to see."  
The little dimples in her forehead showed as she raised her eyebrows, confused at this sudden behavior – oh, she looked so cute.  
"Well, what do you have in mind?"  
"You'll see, just come on." He smiled brightly and grabbed her hand, becoming happier with this great idea. Realizing he had touched her again, he almost let go, but suddenly her fingers were entwining with his and it definitely was not his doing. _'Getting better and better.'_ He said in his mind, and his stomach began doing back-flips as he walked onward.

"Will, I don't think this is necessary." Emma said, referring to the blindfold now wrapped around her eyes.  
"Don't worry, I found this in the glove box and I think it's completely clean. I don't want you to know where we're going, just wait and see!"  
She hadn't heard him this giddy since Acafellas, and that hadn't exactly been recent. Will continued to drive, making sure to take a few turns so that she wouldn't start guessing. He had to keep this a surprise or she would surely object, and that would ruin his plan.  
"But Will, we still have to eat!" He could sense the urgency in her voice; she didn't enjoy being temporarily blind. He also hadn't thought of that ye  
"I-I know this great pizza place we can order from." Her loud gulp could probably be heard in another state. "Unless, you don't want to worry about germs…but if you want, I know the owner and I can call him and I can get him to make everything organic and germ-free and –"  
She cut him off, realizing how panicked he had become. "That sounds lovely, Will." It wouldn't have been her first choice, though.  
He sighed to himself, everything becoming less complicated again. They kept cruising along, and eventually Will made it to his destination. "Ok, you can take off your blindfold." Emma inhaled and untied it, looking at her surroundings. Her face fell, becoming confused.  
"Will, why are we at McKinley High?"  
"Just wait, I'm going to order the pizza and I have a special surprise for you."

It seemed so dark and eerie at night, with the black piano behind him and the starry night showing through the windows. He pulled a chair aside and set it down for her, ready to pour his heart out. Emma took a seat and he smiled. Grabbing the guitar off the top of the piano, Will began expressing his feels the only way he knew how.  
"_Me, I'm the one you chose. Out of all the people, you wanted me the most.  
I'm so sorry that I've fallen, help me up let's keep on running; don't let me fall out of love.  
Running, running as fast as we can. Do you think we'll make it?  
We're running, keep holding my hand. It's so we don't get separated."_  
It was short, sweet, to the point, and everything he truly felt. He set the guitar down, and she seemed lost for words…but he couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Oh my gosh, Em, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that; it was a mistake."  
Emma took her hand and lifted up that cute Kirk Douglas chin of his, grinning brightly. "It was wonderfully enjoyable, thank you." Silence seemed to come over them again.  
"Let's walk through the hallways to wait for the pizza." He suggested, and she nodded in agreement.

The couple sat on the floor of the choir room, eating their pizza and having their first date – and it was actually going _well._  
"So, Em, do you think you might be able to keep teaching here? Even with Ken?" Will asked before grabbing another slice of pizza.  
Emma, still munching on her first, wiped her mouth and tried to hide her surprise at the question. She failed.  
"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry that's still a sensitive subject."  
"No, no, it's quite alright. I suppose, as it's still so soon, Figgins would give me my job back…but Will, I'm just too ashamed. I can't, I broke a promise to Ken that should never have been made, but damaged his pride nonetheless and I don't think I can face that."  
Part of his mind desperately wanted to beg her to keep working there, but then the other part realized that would be extremely selfish of him. He couldn't force her to make a decision, to give her an ultimatum. "If you're sure, that's what you should do."  
"What about you? You can't keep living out of your car, Will."  
"It's really hard to find an apartment, especially since Terri's got everything back at the house."  
"You'll find a way to make ends meet, you always do."  
He chuckled in approval, nodding at the same time as he started thinking. How was this going to work, if she went off somewhere else to get a job and he had to –  
Emma interrupted him. "Figgins already told me that if I can't find a job within three weeks he'll give me my job back. Something about me quitting without any notice at all, or something of the sort."  
"And you would want to do that?"  
"If I had to, but I definitely wouldn't be eating in the lunchroom…or leaving my office very often."  
Will looked at her and set down his pizza, finishing his most recent bite. "I want to try and make this work, and if you need more time I'll give it to you in a second, just say the word."  
She hadn't been expecting that statement, and she blinked a few times before thinking of what to say. "What if we try and it just comes back to get us? I don't want to lose our friendship, Will, however clichéd it sounds."  
"I hate to break it to you, but at this point it doesn't matter what we do – the friendship is gone." They both realized that, no matter what happened from there, they couldn't do anything but become a couple. Just imagining going back to a normal friendship seemed awkward, especially considered they'd never even been normal in that way.  
"Well, then, I guess we'll find out in three weeks how well this is going to work out."


	5. Good Days & Bad Tans

Thank you so much for the reviews! To refresh the disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or anything related to it.** :(  
This chapter is also a long one, and it's starting to become a little less awkward.  
I apologize for any disappointment, hopefully by the end of the story you won't feel that even a little bit.  
Oh, and happy new year!

* * *

"Goodbye, Will." Emma said with a sheepish smile, while he stood only a few feet away from her. Her heart pounded in her chest and it felt as though she were about to explode…oh, gosh, what an awful mess that would be.  
"I'll uh, see you tomorrow I guess?"  
Goodness, tomorrow was Monday. She still had to set out her clothes, clean all the dishes – her usual routine for beginning the week. She had agreed to spend _one_ more day at McKinley, just to see how things went, but the very idea of seeing Ken again made her melt into a puddle. Her decision to go back probably would've been 'no' a lot faster, but she realized her former office had been left unclean, and that was unacceptable. A list of things she now had to do began running through her head, and Will could surely see her beginning to freak out.  
"If you want I can eat lunch with you in your office, or we can just try and avoid each other…whatever you prefer."  
"We can just see how it goes, but I'll um, meet you in the parking lot and we can walk together or something." What if someone saw, though? Oh, the humiliation on her part if Ken were to suspect something of them.  
"Sure, well I'll see you later." Will lifted up her hand and gently placed a kiss on her palm, leaving her stomach and heart fluttering with delight. He ventured back to his car, only to look back once he'd gotten in. If he continued to make her feel this way every time he touched her, Emma knew she'd surely have a heart attack before she turned thirty-two.

Stepping inside, Emma immediately set to work on cleaning her home. She thought that would calm her nerves, but not even in the slightest. Every time she began focusing on a specifically germy spot, her mind drifted back to Will and the day ahead. She didn't know whether or not she was more nervous to see all her peers, or just to be within the same vicinity as Will for more than a couple of hours. Being completely honest with herself, however, it felt great being there during their date. Even if it wasn't the most common thing in the world, it may have been his best idea. Already a week had passed since she supposedly had her last day, yet it felt like an eternity since she'd been able to guide those kids. Who was giving them the informational pamphlets on how to overcome life's daily problems?! No one, and they were probably suffering because of it.  
After a quick shower and more organizational tasks, Emma lay down to go to sleep…tomorrow was a big day that she wasn't nearly prepared for.

She was beginning to feel herself freak out just a little. The thought of seeing Ken again, or her having to go continue the search for a new job…it was not comforting. It was reassuring that she didn't have to spend her afternoons crying because she would never be able to obtain Will – she then realized with a jolt that the day did have good points already, and maybe it wouldn't be a complete failure. Stepping out of the car, Emma set foot on the hard pavement and looked around, seeing all the students bustle around as if nothing had ever changed.  
"Hey, Emma!" Will called from a few cars away, running over to her. Goodness, he was wearing those sexy sunglasses of his.  
"Hello, Will." She began walking alongside him, rolling her little bag along as she did.  
"Everything's going to be fine, you're going to do great today." He said, going to pat her on the back and then realizing his mistake.  
"Will, I don't care if you touch me. You seem to have a lot less germs than," She paused, thinking of a few particularly filthy people in the school. "a lot of the world's inhabitants."  
He chuckled, and she changed the subject quickly to prevent from entering an awkward phase. "So, were you finally able to help that freshman with irregular verbs?"  
"Not even; I may be a teacher, but I'm sorry, I'm not superman."  
She started giggling uncontrollably, something highly out of her nature. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was soon interrupted by another person.  
"Hey, Ms. P! I thought you weren't coming back to school!" Rachel Berry said, her cheeks rosy and her voice as perky as ever.  
"Oh, well, I'm back for now. Hello, Rachel."  
She smiled at Emma again and then turned to Will, her face turning serious. "Mr. Schue, although I'm very aware we recently succeeded in sectionals, I find it necessary that we start working for regionals right away. I've made a list of song choices that I think would be appropriate, if you want to look over them."  
That was Rachel as everyone knew her, trying to take control. "Why don't you bring it up tomorrow at rehearsals, Rachel? We've got to go, but I'll see you in Spanish, alright?"  
"You got it, Mr. Schue!" With that, she scurried away.  
"I didn't realize the kids missed me." Emma squeaked once the student had gone.  
Will laughed, putting an arm around her. "Everyone missed you, especially me." He quickly pulled his arm away, and Emma sighed – although it seemed to get caught in between frustration and swooning. She supposed it would just take Will a little while before he fully realized he could touch her as much as he wanted; it wouldn't bug her one bit.

Lunchtime: she'd been dreading this. What if Ken showed up, not knowing she had been working there? There were so many things that could go wrong, and so little that could go right.  
"So, how's your day going?" Will said as he walked into the room, his sack lunch in hand.  
Then again, not much could go wrong when she was with Will; he made everything better.  
"It's quite alright," She began before dumping out her lunch's contents: a fresh, unpeeled banana, a sandwich cut in half to perfection, and a cute, tiny cupcake for dessert. "What do you have for lunch today?"  
"Well," He too unpacked his lunch. "Looks like an apple, a sandwich and…huh, Doritos. I'd forgotten I packed these." Will picked up the sandwich and smiled, tearing into it. "I'll tell you, Em, ever since we split a PB&J I just can't get enough of these things."  
"Oh, I'm glad to hear that." The huge grin on her face could not be concealed. She had no idea how he remembered something as small as that. Of course _she_ remembered it as though it was yesterday, but she'd also been in love with him for a few years.  
Suddenly a new person was walking up to them, covered in what looked like a tan…until Sue Sylvester removed her sunglasses and it became obvious that it was about the worst sunburn in existence.  
"Well, well, well, look who's back – Irma, how could we ever survive without your pamphlets on today's teen problems?" Sarcasm was thick in her voice.  
"It's Emma."  
"Whatever, Elmo," She turned to Will, her lip curling in contempt. "Every day I have to see you and that grease-trap you call a perm. Now that I'm back from Boca, I can resume that goal of destroying you and that pathetic _Glee Club_. So brace yourself, Curly-Sue, the horror train's on its way, via the express route." Sue bumped him under the chin and walked away, her damage having been done.  
"I think I've lost my appetite." Emma said, setting her sandwich down.  
"Don't say that, Sue's always been rude to anyone she comes in contact with." Will said, brushing it off right away.  
"No, that 'tan' was just…awful. Just the idea of being sunburned like that makes me want to shower forever." She shuddered, and he instantly started laughing yet again.  
So far, so good. There had been no sign of Ken. She still couldn't help but feeling ashamed within these halls, but it wasn't as high a level that she couldn't maintain. Her need for cleanliness was a much bigger problem. Suddenly a bell rang to interrupt her thoughts, and she quickly but neatly packed up her lunch.  
"Alright, Em, I'll see you later!" Will said and rushed away in order to get to Spanish on time for his class. She'd noticed that he started speaking more friendly, as if they didn't have any romantic relation. That was much better, in case someone else was listening in on them. It made things easier –  
And for being near to the end of the day, it hadn't turned out to be too bad. Not too bad indeed.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!  
I just had to add this: I know there haven't been like, any cliff-hangers. (at least I don't think so)  
I'm warning you now, if you can't handle those nail-biters, chapter 8 onward is going to be extremely difficult. ;)


	6. Moments of Perfection

So I forgot to write this; but the song from chapter 4 was "Running" by No Doubt.  
The two songs in this chapter are "Forever" by Chris Brown, and "Drops of Jupiter" by Train.  
About two months has passed by between Chapter 5 and now; this is a little fluffier chapter, filled with kindness and light moments :)  
I enjoy this one a little bit, hopefully you will too!

* * *

Will Schuester stepped out of his car, feeling on top of the world; he had everything. The perfect job, the perfect girlfriend, even glee was going excellent…and now he had the perfect apartment. Two bedrooms, one bath, a small living room, breakfast nook, _and_ it was fully furnished. He'd gotten it for a steal, and he couldn't wait to show Emma. This feeling was one he hadn't _technically_ had since he and his glee club won nationals, for Terri's pregnancy had all been a complete lie. Oh, Terri: that reminded him; his divorce had been completely finalized. After going to court and telling his lawyer he wanted nothing but his clothes, pillow, and any money he'd earned himself – well, after that it was pretty easy. Trying to refuse to sign the divorce papers, Will finally had to appeal to her softer side using blackmail. _"The court doesn't know about the fake pregnancy, Terri, and I'm not planning on telling them. But I bet if they caught one whiff of that, ooh…"_ After that she got the house, but he got most of the money.  
"Hey, Mercedes, how's that solo coming along?" Will asked as he saw her, smiling.  
"Great, Mr. Schue, but you can judge that for yourself at rehearsals today."  
"You got it." He continued on, eager to share find Emma and share his news.  
He hadn't felt this way in a long time: the feeling of security. He felt that through everything that could possibly go wrong, it'd still be alright.  
And Will wanted to make it official, he was going to ask Emma Pillsbury to be his girlfriend.

As he entered her office, the smell of Lysol blew into his eyes and he gasped for air, not expecting it.  
"Uh, Em, what happened in here?" He tried to waft the smell away and laughed a little, walking in and shutting the door. She turned around, sighing and spraying a few more items. Will couldn't help but look at the picture of them on her desk, even if it was concealed by many others. He understood: her not wanting people to ask questions. It was the two of them, standing on the football field behind the school. They were looking at each other, her arms wrapped around him and one leg popped. The sun was just beginning to set behind them, and it was obvious from the picture that they loved each other. One of the quiet students from yearbook had taken it, and then delivered the only copy anonymously – the two of them didn't really have any problems with it.  
"Some of these kids just don't understand how to keep their hands to themselves. I know what I'll be doing the rest of the day."  
"I disagree with that." He smiled, walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her. "I have some news."  
Still dazed from him being so close, Emma took a second to answer. "What's that?"  
"I got an apartment." After two months of searchinghe'd _finally_ found one, and it felt even greater saying it aloud.  
She squealed as it registered and wrapped her arms around him, smiling. "Will, that's great! What does it look like?"  
"You'll get to see when I take you there after school. We'll get something to eat and everything, it'll be our first meal in my new place."  
Emma laughed at how he had it all planned out and smiled. "That sounds wonderful."  
He pulled her close and placed a slow, light kiss on her lips. After pulling away, she looked giddy…then again, he probably did as well; they were both finally happy.  
"But I've also got glee rehearsals," he began as he remembered. "So you'll just have to come with me. The kids need a little womanly advice on their performances."  
"Oh, no, I can't sing at all; I'll only make things worse."  
"Nonsense, you're amazing." The bell rang just as he was about to kiss her again, and he groaned. "I've got to go, but I'll see you at lunch alright?" He didn't wait for an answer as he rushed out the door.

"So, saber is the verb used for when you personally know a person and –" Wait, no, that was wrong! "I'm sorry kids, _conocer_ is the verb used for when you know people."  
"Mr. Schue are you alright? You're acting kind of strange." Finn Hudson said, though it was probably one of the only times he was paying attention, how convenient for Will.  
No, he was not alright. Actually he _was_, he was just – Emma was his problem. He had fallen head over heels in love with her, and anyone who knew about them could tell. Every time he left her, he wanted to run back and be with her again. Every time he kissed her, he just wanted to hold her there forever. Every time he asked her a question, he almost wanted to follow it with an "I love you too, just marry me and let's spend our lives together." However, that would be utterly insane. All he could do was thing about her, and even the smell of hand sanitizer being used made him want to be near her. Yet he _loved_ the feeling, and it'd only taken more control of him when her job at McKinley became permanent again.  
"Yeah, Finn, I'm fine. Did you all turn in your homework?" He said, changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"I'm telling you guys, something's up. You should've seen him in Spanish." Finn said to his fellow glee-clubbers, and they were completely intrigued.  
"What, do you think he's still upset about his wife?" Brittany asked quietly.  
"Of course not, he's been over her for quite some time now." Kurt interceded, ruling out that idea.  
"Maybe he came to school with a little extra juice in his coffee mug." Puck teased, and everyone just ignored his idea.  
"Could he have decided he wanted to go _back_ to his wife?" offered Tina.  
"Maybe he's found a new girlfriend." Rachel added, and just then their teacher walked in.  
"Okay, guys, we've got a special guest with us today. You all know the guidance counselor, Ms. Pillsbury." He turned and smiled at her, gesturing for her to sit down. "She's going to watch us and give us a few pointers."  
Any kids in the class with half a brain instantly lit up, knowing exactly what had made Will so happy; she was sitting right in front of them, smiling innocently. Kurt quickly shushed a few people and, seeing Mr. Schue's raised eyebrows, tried to cover it up with something random. "I think that's a great idea, but we still have the matter of our dance routine and how _some_ of us keep getting squished toes."  
"I told you before, _you're _supposed to lead." Mercedes jumped in, though it was obvious they weren't acting serious.  
"Okay, guys, moving on." Will said, not catching onto their changing the subject. "So I've got a new mash-up idea that I want to try out, and Ms. Pillsbury is here to give us her opinion. We're going to mix up something old and new." He passed out a set of sheet music to each member of Glee, and Rachel instantly spoke up.  
"Mr. Schue, you can't mix up a great band like Train with Chris Brown, it'll sound –"  
"They're going to be in acoustic," He said, ignoring her comment. "And you guys need to spice it up."  
"Oh, I got this." Mercedes jumped in, smiling wide as they all started singing in unison.  
"_I'll bet she's back in the atmosphere, with drops of Jupiter in her hair. She acts like summer and walks like rain, reminds me that there's time to change. Since her return from the stay on the moon, she listens like spring and talks like June."_  
Soon they were jumping up from their seats, improvising dance moves and belting out the notes as if it were their last performance. Artie and Tina spun around while Finn and Rachel faced each other, and the other members just followed along._"It's like I've waited my whole life, for this one night, it's gonna be me you and the dance floor. 'Cause we only got one night: double your pleasure, double your fun. We'll dance, forever, forever, and forever…forever on the dance floor."_  
They broke off, finishing the song early. "How'd that sound, Mr. Schue?" Artie asked, breaking the silence.  
Will turned and smiled at Emma. "Why don't we ask our guest judge?"

"So, are you ready to see my new apartment?" Will asked, a bright smile on his face. Glee had ended, and they'd both temporarily gone their separate ways as they both had their own cars.  
"Alright." She said, nodding.  
He took out his keys to open the door, and they stepped inside to reveal his new home. The living room centered the apartment, with a brown suede sofa complimenting a small rug covering a wooden floor. Two bedroom doors were off to the right, Emma ventured into the place and looked around, letting out a breath of air.  
"It looks great, Will, how could you afford this?"  
"Well, considering about ¾ of the money Terri and I owned was _mine_, I invested some of it on a good home for myself. But hey –" He was interrupted as Emma's eyebrows widened and she walked over to an open door, seeing it was the only other room that looked occupied.  
"What's this?" She smiled devilishly.  
"Noo, you do not want to go in there."  
She ignored him and walked in, gasping. It was a complete mess; it looked like a tornado had gone through the room, sucked everything up, and then decided to spit it back out again before it left.  
"Let's just leave that room alone for now." Will laughed and shut the door. "How about some dinner and maybe a little movie?" She nodded in agreement, trying to forget the disarray that was his bedroom.  
"Hey, but first I have to tell you something. So, I just found out today..." He started, taking Emma's hands and looking at her very seriously. "My divorce with Terri has been finalized, and I am now a single man."  
Emma didn't know whether to be ecstatic or just nonchalant, for it didn't really have a lot to do with her own life. "Good for you!" She pulled him into a hug and he held her for a second before letting go to look at her again.  
"But wait, that's not all." His face fell, and as it did so did hers. "I'm not a single man, actually." She became confused in an instant. "Emma Pillsbury, would you be my girlfriend?" He hadn't realized how childish it sounded in words; it sounded like he was marrying her or something.  
Silence followed for a moment, and then Emma broke into a huge grin. "Will Schuester, I will be your girlfriend." Will pulled her into his arms and kissed her as passionately as he possibly could, smiling just as big while he did. Finally, everything was perfect.


	7. In Sickness & In Health

This chapter's kind of long, but it's also rushed. I'm sorry I skipped some things, but if writing them bored _me_, it would surely bore you.  
Next chapter, things start heating up.  
This is set exactly where chapter six left off, right after they decided to start dating. Enjoy!  
By the way, thank you so much for all the reviews! Yall are amazing.

* * *

"I always thought this show was pretty boring." Will said after a long silence.  
Emma looked up at him, smiling. "I agree, with you as the director glee could spin circles around them." American Idol played on the TV screen, some random person belting out a song in a desperate attempt to keep their spot on the show. She lay comfortably in his lap, her legs sprawled out on the sofa and her head resting on his stomach. This feeling was so much more relaxing than having to wonder what would become of them. _'I'm dating Will Schuester.'_ She giggled in her head, not being able to get over the idea. The perfect man: he was hers to hold, as long as he remained hygienic.  
"Come on, Em, even we aren't _that_ good." Her _boyfriend_ said, and she continued gazing into his eyes.  
"Don't be so modest, you big goofball."  
Suddenly the phone rang and Will jumped up to answer it, making Emma move away from him and leaving her with an empty feeling. "Wait a second, how do you have the phone connected already?" She called out to him.  
"I had to hook it up so that my parents could call me, they've been dying to know what's going on in my life." He yelled back before answering. "Hello…" his voice trailed off, and after that Emma could only hear bits and pieces.  
"Yes, the divorce is final….I don't care, Dad, there was no way I was going to stay with her…Well, I'm almost set up in my apartment…" He grew quieter, and Emma tried not to listen in on his business, but it grew hard when she heard her name. "She's amazing, I haven't felt this great in so long….wait, no, I don't think Emma would like that….yes, her name is Emma….maybe, I don't know. Fine, if you've already made up your mind." Will hung up and walked over, resting himself happily below Emma again so she could lay down.  
"What was that about?" She asked as he began rubbing her head.  
"Is this okay?" He asked, pulling away as if it weren't cleanly. She nodded, and repeated her question. "Well, that was my parents. I told them all my good news, and that was about it."  
"I might've heard my name mentioned."  
Will chuckled, shaking his head. "Emma Pillsbury, were you _eavesdropping?"_ Emma buried her head into his knee. "Well, they asked about this new woman in my life and I told them your name, and that you were my new girlfriend, then they _insisted _that they meet you when they come see my new place. So please, don't make any plans for next Saturday night because they want to have dinner here with us."  
Shrugging it off, she nodded before returning her gaze to the show. She continued watching, beginning to hum along as a song she liked came on and…wait, _what?!_ Emma jumped up off the couch and looked at him, her eyes even bigger than they normally were. "Will, what are you talking about?! Gosh, your parents will absolutely loathe me, and what about my…um, cleanliness issue. No, no, no this is going to be a disaster." She plopped herself onto the couch again, covering her eyes in horror.  
"Hey," Will started, moving her closer and brushing a finger across her cheek. "Don't talk about yourself that way, Em, my parents will love you ten times more than they did Terri. As for the sanitation, we'll make sure we cook a yummy, clean meal and everything will be sterilized _before_ they arrive. We'll just try to tone it down a little, and there'll be no problem."  
She didn't feel very convinced. "I don't think this will go over very well."  
"By the time next Saturday arrives, you will."

Nope, this Saturday was not going to go well. Emma paced Will's apartment, only half-listening as he tried to calm her down. She had woken this morning with a headache that felt like people punching her temples, over and over and _over_ again. What was even worse, she couldn't inform Will of this. What would he even say? It would seem as though she were trying to get out of the dinner, and that would seem rude. No, she'd just have to sit through it for the night.  
"You look fantastic, and…this isn't the Em I know, you should be really calm about this." He said, pulling her close to him.  
She looked at him, her doe eyes sparkling with just a little bit of angst. Maybe she would be more calm if it weren't for this burning sensation in her head. "I didn't even meet Ken's parents, I don't know how these kind of things work." Was it normal to be feeling sick; could the headache just be her nerves?  
He sighed, remaining silent for a moment and then beginning to speak. "Ok, here's what's going to happen," Will started, making sure she was listening. Emma could barely focus with the ringing in her ears that had now started up, but she tried to focus on his words. "My parents are going to arrive, and basically they're going to ask you a little about yourself. Then they'll talk to me for a while, then they'll talk to both of us, then we'll have dessert and they'll leave. Em, after Terri you'll be a blessing in their eyes, which I can't exactly disagree with."  
Emma smiled and looked at him, leaning in to give him a soft kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds, resting his forehead on hers so that they wouldn't part. She wanted to pull away for he was only making the pressure worse, but at the same time it filled her stomach with wonderful butterflies. "We're having roast beef with steamed vegetables, doesn't that sound nice?" She nodded in reply, _ouch_. It was as though her brain shook with every movement. "Then we'll have a nice, clean, lemon pie for dessert. Everything will be fine."  
She took a deep breath and giggled at her momentary breakdown, knowing that she was probably freaking out over nothing; even the giggle hurt, however, and she knew it would be a rough night without a handful of Advil to assist her. "Ok, everything will be fine." She hoped.

After preparing for a little while longer, the doorbell rang and Emma took a sharp inhale, trying to calm herself down. Truly, this wasn't her normal behavior. She should just be very clean and collected, but instead she felt disgusting and a mess. Her head, it was her_ head._ Will rubbed her shoulders and then walked away to answer the door. "Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad!" He said from the other room, and Emma continued pretending to pour over the food. A few minutes passed as he showed them around his apartment, and she heard him speak again.  
"Ok now that that's done," He began, and she could hear his voice getting closer…closer…closer… "This is Emma Pillsbury, she's the guidance counselor at McKinley."  
"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you." Mr. Schuester said, and Emma held back her surprise. She'd been so scared they would try and shake her hand, but apparently Will took care of that. Maybe she would've been a little more thankful, if it weren't for the throbbing.  
"Well, dinner should be ready any minute. How about we sit down and have a drink first, let you guys' settle in a little?"  
"A glass of wine sounds lovely." Will started to head off, but Emma stopped him and quietly insisted on doing it herself. While she set to complete her task, she could hear the three quietly whispering in the other room and she just grew more self-conscious – but that made her head hurt twice as much. Walking in with four glasses of wine in hand, Emma was sure to set hers down quickly so that no one else would touch it.  
"So, Emma," Will's father began, and she gulped silently. What would he ask? Gosh, thinking made her head hurt. "I hear that you were the one who chaperoned my son's glee club when he could not."  
She smiled and nodded, before realizing she seemed mute. "Yes, I was very happy to take time to help Will and the kids." That didn't exactly know how much that one choice affected her life, but she'd keep that a secret.  
"Well, any one that Will loves, we love too." They cheered her without clinking glasses and took a drink.  
Emma followed suit, but as soon as the strong taste of wine hit her taste buds she cringed with pain. She hoped no one noticed.  
"Honey, are you alright?" Will asked, showing concern. Of course, she could never be so lucky.  
"Fine, I just swallowed the wrong way is all."  
They continued their conversation, had dinner, and did all sorts of things that must be done at family introductions. Emma could not focus, however, and was left to be on autopilot the rest of the night. It was as if, with every heartbeat, her head would throb as well and send her into a shiver of pain.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Will said as he shut the door, pulling Emma into a large hug. Her head continued to pound and she shut her eyes as tight as she could, trying to relieve maybe just _some_ of the pain. "What's wrong? You didn't seem nearly as eccentric as you normally are, but they loved you just the same."  
"Yes, it went fine…Will, would you mind rubbing my head for me?" She asked, already starting to do it herself. "I've had the worst headache since this morning."  
"Sure, no problem. You should've told me your head hurt."  
Emma lay down, resting her head on his lap, but as soon as she did the pain just grew worse. As much as he tried, Will just couldn't relieve her pain. She sat up again, trying to get more comfortable, and her nose immediately started running. _'Goodness, germs, uh-oh…'_ Emma rushed to the sink, grabbing as many tissues as she could to wipe her nose off. Once that deed had been done, she instantly started trying to scrub her hands free of germs. Every time she moved, her nose just seemed to start running again, and she grew frustrated having to repeat the same process a thousand times.  
Will came up behind her and discreetly placed a hand on her forehead – him being secretive didn't work too well. "What are you doing? You're hands are freezing!"  
"No, Em, you're burning up. What happened to you?"  
"I don't know, I've just had a terrible migraine and my nose just started running." Now her migraine was making her dizzy; she just wanted to curl up into a ball and wait for it to go away.  
"Hey, come on," Will started, but when he saw she didn't move he took matters into his own hands. Scooping her up quickly, Will carried his girlfriend to the guest bedroom, laying her down gently against the sheets.  
"No, Will, I'm fine, just let me drive home and –"  
"Not a chance, you can stay here in the guest room so that I can keep an eye on you. You look awful."  
Emma smiled, starting to groan and rub her head. "Thanks, that's what every girl dreams of hearing."  
Sensing her sarcasm and annoyance, Will decided to take more action. "I'm going to get you a nice, germ-free cup of tea and then you can get to bed early."  
But, no, she needed to take a bath! Emma opened her mouth to speak, but it only sent surging pain through her forehead. She was so tired…so, so tired, could she just shower in the morning? Emma was about to answer the question herself, but all around her darkness was enclosing...

"Em, wake up." Will shook her gently, not even giving her a simple five minutes sleep.  
"No, Will…" She started, trailing off. So tired, so painful…  
"Take some medicine, it'll make you feel better. " It felt like she was a child, and he was attempting to force-feed her medicine.  
She opened her mouth just a little and he took that as a sign, slipping the spoon full of syrup into her mouth and leaving her to swallow on her own. He set the tea down on the side table, rubbing her arm lightly in comfort. "You think you'll be ok to sleep?"  
Lightly shaking her head, Emma patted the bed. She still felt so groggy, she couldn't think straight. She just knew she wanted him next to her, holding her as tight as he could. "Sleep with me, what if I get even more sick during the night?"  
"That seems a little too inappropriate, are you sure?"  
"More than I've ever been, come here." She patted the bed next to her, not realizing she was still above the covers and in her fancy dress, but wait she couldn't sleep in that…suddenly ignoring whatever her common sense said, she slowly started slipping her clothes off and Will was suddenly grabbing her arm, his voice urgent.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I can't sleep in my dress, and I don't have anything else."  
"Well, wait, um, you can borrow a shirt of mine." He quickly disappeared, only to run back with a clean shirt for her to slip on. Will felt so protective, as if something could hurt her at any moment.  
"Thanks." She mumbled, settling to go back to sleep. Then she heard him slowly leaving, and she shook her head. "Here, sleep next to _me._" The normal Emma would never be so demanding.  
Sighing at the fact he couldn't get away, Will pulled up the covers and helped her as well. He lifted her again, slowly and gently, before placing her comfortably under the sheets. Hesitant, he joined her in the bed and lay down next to her. She could tell his breathing had grown heavier with anxiety, and she nestled into him to try and calm him down. Grabbing his hand, she wrapped his arm around her waist and set it on her stomach so that they were cuddling. His breath caught and he tried to calm down, but couldn't hold back. He entwined his fingers with hers and kissed her once on the cheek, before going back to his pillow. In an instant, they were both asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Taking a Risk

This is a big moment in their relationship :)  
Between Chapter 7 and Chapter 8, there's a time difference of about 2 months.  
After this, time doesn't skip ahead very much.  
Sorry for small amounts of bad language!

* * *

"You see, I've never thought apples were that tasty." said Emma, glancing at Will as he bit into his daily intake. "And they're a little messy."  
He laughed, finding her mysophobia incredibly cute. By now, he loved every single quirk about her. Will loved the way she crinkled her eyebrows whenever she was thinking, and he loved how she curled her hair outwards every day. He loved how she held her hands while she was sitting down…her smile, her laugh, and her eyes. But most of all, he loved how everything had to be cleanly and neat. He'd began to contemplate exactly what love was, and whether or not he felt it again. Thinking he felt it with Terri, he'd rushed into telling her and proposing…what a disaster that had been. Since the disintegration of his marriage, Will doubted whether he knew what real love was. Like he had said, he could no longer look at Terri and have that feeling of love and of family. He just felt nothing – but Emma was the opposite.

"Dude, you're _whipped."_ His brother had said when Will called a week ago.  
"What are you talking about?" Crap, had he been talking about Emma again? He hadn't even noticed. "She's not in control of this relationship."  
"That may be, but seriously?! All you do is talk about her hair, and her laugh, and 'Oh, Emma said the funniest thing today. Oh, Emma looked so beautiful today.' Seriously, shut up for once!"  
"I'm so sorry, what were we talking about before that?"  
"Oh, you mean besides your girlfriend? We were talking about my baby, Will."  
"Wait, what?!"  
"Yeah, Leslie's pregnant."  
"Jeff, that's great!"  
"Yeah, thanks, but can we talk about you now because obviously we need to. I think it's obvious you love her."  
"I don't think love is the right word."  
"No, yeah it is. I haven't even met this chick and she already sounds better than Terri."  
"You adored Terri."  
"She was alright, but you were never completely happy around her. Honestly, I've never heard you talk about someone like this. Not even with her, and we were fifteen back then."  
Will paused, thinking about it. He tried assessing the situation, but he couldn't, all he could do was think about Emma.  
"Tell her; I know it sounds corny and all, but you'll feel much better."

Now Will just looked at his girlfriend, lost for words. When should he say it, and how? He opened his mouth to speak, but then immediately closed it. Thank goodness she didn't notice, for she was too busy eating her celery.  
"So, what would you think about hanging out at my house after school? I mean, after glee rehearsals." Emma asked as she wiped her hands on a napkin.  
Just as he was about to answer, another voice replaced his own.  
"Hey, Emma." Ken Tanaka said lightly, before turning coldly to the other. "Will."  
Will looked across the table to see Emma's eyes twice as wide as they normally were, and he didn't dare start making flirty gestures with her ex-fiancé in the room. "K-Ken, what are you doing here?" Her shaking voice echoed.  
"What? I can't eat lunch with two fellow colleagues?" Ken suddenly sat down next to Will, wrapping his arm around the Spanish teacher and holding him tightly. _Ouch_.  
"So, how's your life going?" Was he trying to _hit_ on her or something? Will almost started barfing right there in the lunchroom.  
She'd been terrified of this confrontation for months, and now it was finally happening, yet Ken didn't act at all as he should have.  
"Actually, Ken, I'm really sorry, but Emma was just having to get back to her office. Right?" He almost called her 'Em', and that wouldn't have gone over well.  
"What, so you're too good for me now?" Ken said, standing up to tower over Will.  
"What – no! I didn't say I was going with her, I'm not done with my lunch yet." He immediately took a large bite out of his sandwich, and Emma used that chance to get away.  
"Sorry, maybe we'll catch up later. It was nice talking to you!"  
Will stood to try and escape himself, but the football coach held him back.  
"Just hold up a sec, Schuester. I know about you two, and I just gotta say: you don't deserve her, not even a little. I'll prove that to her, one way or another, and it'll just be another failed relationship on your part. You hear me?" With that, he was off.  
Crap, this wasn't going to make anyone's day better.

The final bell rang, and Will got his chance to talk to her. Ever since the lunch fiasco, he had made sure to steer clear until he knew they were safe from Ken's interruptions.  
"I mean, I can't deal with any drama he's going to decide to bring into this school."  
"It's going to be fine."  
"No, I'm not so sure. I just – I thought this was finally over." She buried her head into her hands, fighting back her frustration.  
"Hey," Will began, walking towards her and moving her hands. He lifted her chin with a finger, speaking lightly and comfortingly. "This is going to be fine, it'll simmer down by the end of the week. Just go home, take a relaxing bath, and rid yourself of any germs he brought into the room.  
He felt her shudder and a small chuckle escaped his lips at her typical behavior.  
"Well, look, I'm going to go but I'll see you later." She picked up her things and started walking out, leaving Will alone in her office.  
He watched her walk away, and it felt like the aftermath of sectionals all over again. She was walking away, maybe not forever, but it definitely felt like it. Will had to say it now, or else he would forever regret losing an opportunity. Maybe this wasn't the best time, but he sure as hell wasn't taking any chances.  
"Emma, I love you."  
She stopped in her tracks, turning around. Her face fell, and she crinkled her eyebrows in that _adorable_ way; Will practically melted into a puddle. "I love you." He said again, walking towards her.  
"I heard you." Her voice was barely a whisper, and she looked up at him with those big, doe-like eyes. She was so beautiful. Will realized he was staring at her, and then quite as suddenly realized that she wasn't saying anything back.  
"Oh, my God, Emma I'm so sorry. You don't have to say anything back, it was just something I had to say and…" He trailed off, and she wanted to say something but she couldn't.  
"Will, I just can't say it. I have no idea what it even is, I've never said it before, I -"  
God, _why_ had he said it in the first place? It had been a huge mistake to say it then, and he was going to kill Jeff. _'Wait, no it wasn't._' Will reminded himself within his thoughts, and he shook his head in real life. "I don't care if you say it back or not. I just needed you to know." But, no, that wasn't enough. For one moment, he completely emptied out his feelings, right in the middle of the hallway. Glee club was waiting, there were still kids bustling about to get ready to leave, yet here Will stood. "I melt whenever I see you, Em. Every time I smell something as simple as _hand sanitizer_, I want to go racing after you. Every time I see you smile, my heart flutters." He grabbed one of her hands, entwining his fingers with hers. "Every time I do this, just hold your hand, I feel like my entire arm is on fire." Pausing, he took a deep breath and said his final thoughts and took a step towards her. "Every time I kiss you, nothing else exists. You're my world, and I love you, even if the feeling isn't mutual." _Shit_, he was just making things worse for himself.  
He closed his eyes and Emma was suddenly leaning in, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. They stood there for a few moments, before one last kid finally came whizzing by and interrupted them. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and whispered in his ear. "I'll see you later Will, just call me."

"Shit," Will began as he walked, trying to keep a steady pace and make it to glee club without falling apart. He'd just thrown it _all_ out there, and Emma was probably scared out of her wits. _'I'll see you later, just call me.' _was all she said, after he admitted his strong feelings for her. Would she break up with him now? Oh God, oh God. _And_ they'd had plans that were now obviously canceled.  
He finally made it to glee club, and immediately tried to start focusing, but could not. He couldn't even manage to put a fake smile upon his features.  
"Are you okay, Mr. Schue?" Puck asked. Wow, if Puck was concerned he must _really _look bad.  
"I'm fine, Puck, what number are we doing?"  
They ignored his question, and Rachel spoke up. "Mr. Schuester, in all honesty you haven't looked this bad since before sectionals. Is everything alright?"  
Before sectionals: obviously she was referring to Terri, even if Rachel wouldn't say it. He managed to fake happiness and laughed it off, though the laugh sounded extremely fake and cheesy.  
"Fine, why wouldn't I be?"  
Oh God, oh _God._


	9. Three Simple Words

I rather like this chapter, buut...  
It's not exactly kid-friendly. I marked a line like ------ for where the content begins and ends.  
(actually, something has happened and I can't post that part on the site...anyone who wishes to see it, seriously just send me a PM and I'll send it to you in a heartbeat. my apologies!)

About a week has passed between Chapter 8 and now.

* * *

She couldn't say it, she just _couldn't._ Emma had never told anyone she loved them, well except for her family of course. Ken had never once heard the words 'love' and 'you' come out of her mouth, and she hadn't planned to say it within the next millennium. Sure, she'd always thought she truly, completely loved Will, but the words had never actually come from her lips.  
"I love…" It trailed off, and she groaned to herself. The reflection looking back at her most _definitely_ was not William Schuester. "How can I ever make a relationship last if I can't even let those three simple words leave my mouth?" Then again, the relationship would probably never last without that one dirty act either. At least she could honestly admit she wasn't a virgin, thanks to one chaotic, drunken adventure in her college days. She shuddered to herself, silently thanking that the only thing she _couldn't_ remember was the awful mess it must've made.  
Still, the feelings that they had for each other could never be maintained without the healthy things that, admittedly, every relationship had. "Maybe I – I need to take a chance." She said softly, her doe-like eyes widening just at the thought. Could she even manage without hypervenelating? _'I'll have to try…just try, and see how it goes.'_ Emma though to herself, but gosh could she even manage to be sexy for one night in her life? He would probably laugh at her stupidity. In her heart, however, she knew that wasn't the Will she knew and, possibly, loved.  
"So I was thinking, what if we ordered takeout tonight? You're starting to lighten up to certain restaurants, I'll let you pick one." Will said as he arrived at Emma's house, setting his shoes by the door and beginning to wash his hands. He had to rid himself of all the outside germs, or his girlfriend might just have a panic attack. Still, she could sense a slight bit of frustration in his voice. _Just_ slightly hesitant. Since he said those three _simple_ words, their relationship hadn't been going so smoothly.  
"Um, well, I was thinking we could try something different."  
He finished up and crinkled his eyebrows, not thinking along the same lines as her. "What, like a new takeout place? Are you sure?"  
"No, no, Will." She closed her eyes, standing up from the couch and walking over to him. How could she put this…Emma put her arms around him and started playing with his hair, smiling sheepishly. "Something different, not having any relation to our evening meal."  
Will still looked perplexed for a moment before finally realizing what she was getting at, and his eyes widened enormously. "What's gotten into you? This isn't the Em I know."  
She took a deep breath and bit her lip a little, not knowing where to begin. "Since I couldn't return the act of saying 'I love you', I just want to try and see if I could –"  
He still looked hesitant, as if his girlfriend had been replaced by an alien or something. "You can't be serious, that's no reason to rush into something like this."  
She was beginning to grow impatient; Emma needed to do this for herself, she needed proof that she could handle it. Her mind told her that she wouldn't be able to, that any slight mess would send her running with insanity; her heart told her the opposite, that any touch of Will's was one she could handle the germs of. Was it insanity, for her to one to prove something like that? It was a personal decision, and he _had_ to respect it. "I need this for myself." She squeaked, beginning to feel her stomach twist up into a knot. Emma's eyes drifted downward in shame, as if she could no longer be in his presence.  
He lifted up her chin with one finger and leaned forward, giving her one soft, wet kiss. After a few seconds he pulled away, and her eyes remained closed before opening soon after. It would've been a sweet, romantic gesture if the traces of spit around her mouth weren't extremely obvious. She lifted her hand to quickly wipe it away, but found that he was holding them to prevent her. "Can you handle that?"  
Her breath caught mid-inhale; his voice was so soft and tender, and it gave her chills. Emma took a risk and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his mouth all her own. When she pulled away, he smiled and wiped away her mouth for her, but she didn't even flinch as he did so. "Are you really ready for something like this?"

(this is where that part normally goes)

"Remember this," He began in her ear. "Remember that through _everything, _I will always love you, Emma Pillsbury." She felt weary, her eyelids drifting closed every few seconds. Emma loved him, she actually loved him. Opening her mouth to say it, she couldn't find the energy and just let out a _whoosh_ of air. He kissed her on the cheek as his breathing slowed, and before they knew it they had both unwillingly fallen to sleep.

Emma awoke with a jolt, sitting up immediately and rubbing her eyes. What time was it?! She would be late…oh wait, it was Saturday. Reaching a much more comfortable level, Emma looked at the clock and slowly started rising. 10:00 a.m.: Oh right, she slept with someone last night.  
Her eyes suddenly widened, and she almost choked on air as all the previous nights' events came back to her. She'd _slept_ with Will, not that she hadn't enjoyed it but…wait, where was he? Emma looked around urgently, trying to find her boyfriend. Not in the bathroom, definitely not in the bed…  
"Oh my gosh, I've experienced a one night stand." She felt herself freaking out, having never done something like she did the night before. She _completely_ opened herself up to him, and he had shut her down. He'd left her for the skanky whore she was.  
That was, until the smell of pancakes flared up into her nostrils. Who could be cooking? She pulled on her pajama pants and slowly walked out, trying to be silent. It failed miserably.  
"Hey, you're up! I made us some breakfast." Will said, slowly flipping the circular bits of batter.  
It was then that she realized, as she looked at him in just his boxers and a T-shirt. She had completely opened herself up last night, something she had _never_ done, and he was here treating her just as well.  
"I love you." She blurted out, in shock even as she said it. It was so easy, now that the words were out. She loved him, and she had _always_ loved him. His smile, his hair, his eyes, and, now that she'd seen them, she was definitely a fan of those perfect abs.  
"W-What?" Will said, his eyebrows crinkling as he tried to register what she said.  
She took a few steps forward, taking a deep breath as she grew courage to say it again. "I love you, Will, I love you." Everything was on the table now, and there was no turning back.  
He moved one strand of hair out of her face and intertwined his hands with hers. "You know, you're beautiful, Em, even with bed-head."  
Leaning forward, she planted a kiss on his lips and then nestled her head into his neck. "I'm hungry." She responded, and he laughed.  
Completely letting their guards down could prove to be a great, great thing.


	10. A ThoughtChanging Visit

This chapter is crap.  
Like, it's just a bridge between last chapter and the next one...I'll post the next one first thing tomorrow morning.  
It's extremely bad, rushed, and unorganized, but things happen. I really had no willpower to write this, as it was boring.  
Keep reading, I swear next chapter is EPIC.

* * *

"Hey, could you bring by the sheet music? I think I left it in my briefcase." He whispered through the phone quietly, trying not to let the Glee kids here.  
"Wait, then why would I have it?"  
He glanced over – they were all looking at him with that smug look on their faces. His voice only grew quieter. "I kind of left in there after our last…little encounter." He remembered to earlier that morning, when they'd shut the blinds for a little while to make out…probably not appropriate behavior _or_ chatter for school.  
A second of silence followed, until she let out a breath of remembrance. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute."  
Will hung up and turned back to the kids, but they spoke before he could.  
"Who was that, Mr. Schue?"  
"Um –" What was the point in lying to them? "That was Ms. Pillsbury, the guidance counselor, it seems I misplaced the sheet music and she has it. We can start practicing soon."  
Just as he said that, there was silence as the door opened and heels starting making noise on the floor as Emma walked over to him. Even that was mesmerizingly beautiful.  
"Thanks, oh, wait!" He grabbed her arm and then quickly let go. He leaned into whisper, trying to make sure no one else heard. "If you want to come to my house tonight, I've got an idea and we can just have a quiet evening."  
"Cut it, Mr. Schuester, we all know you've been dating for like, a year." Finn called out, and the rest of Glee nodded along.  
He looked at them, his eyebrows raising. Emma, uncomfortable from the silence, answered.  
"Yes, well, uh, I'll see you later, Will." With that, she was dashing out of the room to escape the awkward feeling that had now filled the air.  
"Seriously, you're like the worst at keeping a secret." Artie said as he fixed the collar on his shirt.  
"What makes you guys think we're dating? We've been friends for so long, you may be getting ideas into your head."  
"So friends kiss, do they?"  
"Oh, honey, they've done way more than kiss." Mercedes interrupted Tina's last statement and everyone laughed.  
Will couldn't help but turn to the color of a cranberry. "Fine, we're dating."  
Instantly all the Glee kids starting cheering in triumph, for they'd been right all along. "So, how are you and the future Mrs. Schue?" Rachel asked, smiling brightly.  
He considered not answering them, but then changed his mind. "It's going great; everything is absolutely perfect."

Will had come to hate his free period. It was right before lunch, so he _wanted_ to eat, but knew he would much prefer eating in the lunchroom with the other teachers. So he sat, hungry, and had to grade failing Spanish papers for an hour. It was not how he wanted to spend his hour.  
Just as the bell was about to ring, and Will was gathering his things for lunch, a familiar voice spoke in the doorway of his office.  
"Hey, Will."  
"Terri, what the hell are you doing here?" Will said, his face becoming confused and shocked. He had to get going, if someone saw him with her it'd be humiliating.  
"I know we signed the divorce papers, but you can still take me back, Will." She said, and he couldn't help but look down as she started walking and thrust her chest forward. _Shit_, she was wearing his favorite shirt of hers.  
"Yeah, I know how much you love this shirt – and don't forget how much you love me, how much you always have."  
"Seriously, Terri, are you really this immature? Accept that it's over and move on, you had your chance."  
"Oh, don't even pull that crap with me. That Emma girl is just your rebound, you and I both know it."  
"I love her more than I _ever_ loved you, even at our best."  
"Please, that's impossible. You've loved me since we were _fifteen_, and suddenly you just fall for her? She doesn't even like to be touched, I bet you two haven't even –"  
"We had sex, Terri, are you happy to hear that?"  
"_What!_?"  
"Yeah, and it was amazing and –" He broke off, looking Terri in the eyes. That was something he'd been unable to do in months, as it just brought him back to a whole assortment of bad memories. "All of the greatest moments I had with you aren't as good as the worst ones I have with her."  
"Think about it, I've known you for sixteen years and you've known her for, what, three? She hasn't gone through _everything_ we have; that little bitch doesn't know anything about your past, she only knows what she's seen at this school. You might not want to take _me_ back, but you can't ever be with her because you two fell for each other over some heartbreak you both wanted to get over as quickly as possible."  
Will's face immediately turned into extreme hatred and anger, and he got up close to her. "Get out of my office, now." His ex-wife had just called the love of his life a bitch, and he wasn't going to take that. "NOW."  
With that, Terri was gone. Will couldn't get over what she said, however, for maybe she was right…Had he and Emma just gotten together because they were too heartbroken to think straight?

He walked to lunch, still dazed from the random encounter with Terri. Unable to understand, his mind reeled at how one person could completely change what he was thinking.  
"Hey, Will!" Emma called, brightening as she saw him.  
"Um, hey, I'm not feeling very well. I'm going to go eat in my office for today. I'll see you tonight." He just needed to think, to make sure that _he_ was right. Actually, the more he thought about it, he just wanted to make sure he wouldn't inevitably hurt Emma. Would he just get bored soon? He gave her a quick, apologetic peck on the lips and walked away, leaving her confused and alone.


	11. Crash Into Me

I'm aware it's short, but there's the hugest of cliff-hangers at the end.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Silence. Just silence as they cleaned the dishes. Together, but…silent. Emma normally liked the quiet, or how an empty room could be so loud, but not now.  
"So, how was your day?" She asked, trying to break it.  
"Fine." Just fine.  
"Mine was pretty good, but some of those kids have real problems." He grunted, completely out of it. She smiled weakly and continued. "Like today, one kid came to me with a petition to create an aquarium in his locker…crazy, huh?"  
"Yep."  
Her body suddenly chilled from head-to-toe with Goosebumps, but not the good kind. Will wasn't speaking to her, had she done something? Ever since they said those three supposedly simple words, everything had seemed…off.  
Oh no, did she ruin everything? "What happened to you today?"  
"Nothing really."  
Two words, which was a step forward! She groaned at her silent sarcasm, that was surely a sign of desperation.  
"So, why didn't you sit with me at lunch today?"  
"Dunno." Now he was forming two words into one.  
"I just thought it was a little strange, I mean we've sat together every day since we started dating."  
"I needed a break."  
That hit her, _hard._ He needed a break from what, her?! "Well, that's ok, I guess…"  
Silence.  
"Did I do something?" She said softly, her voice cracking in a thousand different places.  
"No." Liar, he was acting like a zombie or something.  
"Well, you just seem kind of off today. If you want me to go home, I can and I'll just see you tomorrow maybe."  
"Just, no, let's watch TV for a little while."  
Soon some type of sitcom was flashing before their eyes, and he sat on the other edge of the couch. Did she smell? Emma discreetly checked to make sure. Her deodorant smelled of lilacs, that was a nice scent… Trying to scoot closer to him, Will instantly looked at her with a weird face. "What are you doing?"  
"I – I don't know, you just seem kind of like you had a bad day."  
"Well, I didn't, ok?!" He said, sounding frustrated. Their conversation had started getting louder, what if the neighbors heard?  
She remained silent for a few moments, and then suddenly her brain kicked in. Emma jumped up, walking over to the kitchen again. "No, Will, it's not ok!"  
"What's wrong with you today?"  
What was wrong with _her?!_ "You're being…mean! Every conversation I attempt to have with you, I just get rejected."  
"Emma, that's insane."  
"See, no it's not, you're not being yourself and I don't know why."  
"Maybe I'm just tired, and I don't really feel like talking to anyone." The fight's volume level just kept rising.  
"Then why am I here?"  
"I don't know, just come sit down."  
"I still think something else is wrong."  
"God, Terri, would you just _listen_ to me?!" Will screamed in frustration; there was no chance the neighbors hadn't heard that.  
Silence followed as they both realized what he had said.  
"Terri?" Emma managed to squeak out, but she could feel tears beginning to appear.  
"Emma, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that. You know I love you, I shouldn't have said her name –"  
"No, Will, you shouldn't have. I knew saying I love you would ruin everything." She didn't sit around to hear his apologies; he and his wife were fully divorced, and the two of them had been dating for almost eight months. There was no excuse for saying _her_ name, especially considering they were nothing alike…right? Even if they were fighting, there wasn't a logical reason for that.  
Emma grabbed her jacket and keys, running out to the car as fast as she could. She had to get home _now._ Rain poured down on her and disguised her tears, but not the mascara that started flowing down her cheeks. She climbed into the car, her hair already soaking, and tried to ignore the mess she was making. Will was now standing outside, watching her as she left, but she ignored him and rushed away at top speed.  
She turned the radio up and tried to block out the outside world, for her entire body was now shaking. Unable to figure out whether it was from the cold rain or her extreme sadness, Emma decided to just ignore it and continue driving. The car would swerve every now and then from her continuous trembling, but she just continued on at a faster speed. Home, _home_ was where she needed to be. Her vision blurred from the tears that blocked her eyes, and she almost missed her phone ringing on the dashboard.  
"What?!" She screamed into the phone, knowing it was Will. "What could you _possibly _have to say to me?" Emma hadn't known she could yell that loudly.  
"Please, come back and talk to me. I'm so sorry, it was a mistake I just let it slip. You know I love you more than I ever have with anybody."  
"Obviously not, call me when you have your _ex-wife_ out of your thoughts." She hung up and slammed the phone down, her tears now running down her cheeks almost as fast as her speed.  
Emma looked up from her phone and shuddered, now focusing back on the road. As she turned her eyes back to driving, high beams from another car blared against her face and she shrieked, quickly trying to get back into her lane. The slippery roads caused her car to spin out, and there was nothing she could do but to go whirling off the side of the road without control - right into a tree.

And everything went black.


	12. Dying On The Inside

I like this chapter, but I think it's extremely short.  
There's more, but I didn't have to will to finish it (this part has been written for a month now)  
I'll have the next one up soon, but hopefully this is satisfying!

* * *

Why wasn't she answering? Will paced the room, freaking out inside his mind and with his body. He had called her cell seventeen times within the past five minutes, and she hadn't picked up. It wasn't just that she wasn't answering, she wasn't even ignoring it. Rings echoed in his brain forever, until finally the familiar voicemail picked up.  
"Hi, you've reached Emma Pillsbury." Suddenly a voice, _his_ voice interrupted her. "She's too busy with her amazingly sexy boyfriend right now, and she'll have to get back to you."  
"Will!"  
"Shh, so leave your name and number. Now was that so hard?" He couldn't even smile at her voicemail like he normally did, especially since she'd kept it all this time. Call number eighteen and she still had yet to answer. After pondering and pacing for a few more minutes, he made up his mind.  
"No, I'm going after her. Where else would she go? She's got to be home right now." Will rushed out the door, not being able to get to his car fast enough.

As he drove along the path to her house, he wasn't really paying attention. He could only think of her, and how stupid he'd been, and how afraid he was of losing her. "Emma, it's Will, _please_ pick up!" Call number nineteen, and still no answer. He threw his phone against the passenger's seat in anger, more with himself than anything else. His car moved along the roads at a comfortable, yet fast speed and – wait, what was that? His gaze almost missed the police cars and ambulances surrounding what looked to be like a crash. "Wow that looks bad." He said breathlessly, and returned his eyes to the road.  
But as he passed the wreck, he noticed something. "That looks like Emma's car." Will slowly pulled off to the side, even though he _knew_ it couldn't be her. He just wanted to make sure the poor fellow was okay, for anyone in an accident that late was surely unlucky.  
He got out of his car and tried to shield himself from the rain, running forward to observe from outside the huge circle of professionals. They'd had to get the gurney out and everything…wow, he sure hoped the person was going to be alright. As the paramedics pulled what looked to be the only person in the car, Will's heart dropped to his feet instantly. His legs buckled, his teeth chattered, his lack of air nearly choked him to death. The light, blondish red hair and the cute outfit, and the huge doe-like eyes that were even visible while they were closed. Even he was surprised he recognized her, with blood covering parts of her body and clothes: his girlfriend.  
"NO, NO! That's my girlfriend, no! Get out of the way!" Will managed to push his way through the crowd, his ears now ringing terribly. The world didn't exist anymore, he had to make sure his Em was okay, she _had _to be. No, no, this wasn't happening…impossible, no!  
"Sir, sir, you need to move." A few police pulled him back, and thank God for rain or else they would've seen the tears streaming down his cheeks. This wasn't happening, it was just an awful dream…a _nightmare._  
"That's my girlfriend, move, I have to see her!"  
They held him back still. "There's nothing you can do for her right now, sir! She has to be taken to the hospital, now we can give you a ride but you're forbidden to ride in the ambulance. Do you understand?"  
The police seemed to be talking awfully slow for grown men, but maybe that was just Will. He nodded and started pacing again, running his hands through his hair. He felt his heart pounding against his ribs and his brain pulsing against his skull. Oh, God…oh, God. Suddenly his body went into sort of a shocked state, and Will began speaking with a monotone and a blank face.  
"Please, take me the hospital now." He asked almost inaudibly, trembling a little as he was feeling dizzy.  
"Yes, sir, we just need you to calm down first. Can you give us some information while we drive you?"  
Will nodded, feeling as though his throat was closing up by the second. The peripheral vision in his eyes seemed to disappear as the entire world started spinning, except for the few items in front of him. As he stepped into the car, he began telling them everything as if it were something he did every day. "Her name is Emma Pillsbury, and she's 31 years old. She lives in Lima, Ohio. She's the guidance counselor at William McKinley High School. Her birthday is April 21st, 1978." He felt his mouth dry, but couldn't find the desire to lick his lips.  
The policeman in the passenger seat turned around the face him. "For what it's worth, her injuries weren't that bad. The paramedics said she wouldn't even have to go into surgery."  
But the mess, she wouldn't be able to handle it. Still, he couldn't find himself freaking out. Perfectly, completely calm. "She's a mysophobe, so she may not be able to handle the mess. You should…let the doctors know."  
"They'll make sure she's cleaned up."  
The policeman weren't concerned at all, yet he still couldn't bring himself to say something. They had no idea, she had to be perfectly clean…Will would have to do it himself, but only if they got there in time. Perfectly calm.  
"If you can, maybe we can speed up." He said gently.  
"Calm down, we don't want to get a ticket." Said the officer driving, and they both instantly set into a fit of giggles.  
For the next ten minutes, Will sat in silence, thinking about nothing other than his Emma. His mind drifted off to the ring he had reserved at a little boutique in the middle of town. Quite literally, one of a kind – he knew, for it was his great grandmother's. For weeks, his computer was riddled with Google searches for that one particular ring. And he'd found it –  
But would it be put to use?

* * *

Ok, so did you like that? I hope so, reviews = mayor bee, mayor bee! free honey for everyone! (family guy reference?!)  
anyway, i've posted an extremely steamy story of will & emma. i'm REALLY proud of it, and that's saying a lot. go check it out by searching for rated M with Will/Emma.  
Only if you're old enough, but I love it!


End file.
